The Maker's Guidelines to the Wiki
Heyas everyone! iLiTH here, and this article will be to explain how to add to, edit and work with this wiki. If you don't follow the rules, you get one warning, then you get a ban. Joining the Wiki Well, because we want to be a complete community who knows who's who, we request that all members of The RPG Makers on ROBLOX sign up for a Wikia account before editing. If you do join the wiki with a Wikia/Facebook account, the first thing you should do is edit your profile with some information about yourself. This will get you started on the , and help us sort out Makers. Basic Rules Follow this basic set of rules when adding or editing. #Please try and make sure that your information is accurate. #Check that your spelling and grammar are correct. #Please respect the content that is already present on pages and be conscious of whether your addition is adding anything meaningful to the article or whether it is redundant. #By adding summaries to edits, you not only help contributors who monitor changes through email alerts, you also help out when pages have to be reverted because of trolls. #'DO NOT' swear on this wiki, wiki's are meant to be friendly to all ages, swearing will result in an instant ban without warning. #'DO NOT' insult other users, this will also result in an instant ban. #'DO NOT' ask the admins to make you one, administrators are selected by dedication and hard work by the current team. Asking only diminishes your chances. Creating Maker Pages Creating Maker pages means creating pages with information on members in The RPG Makers group. These can include active members, inactive members, or members who have left. When creating a Maker page, use the current maker pages (Blackbone45, Zaquix, Migilvary, etc..) as a template. You can hit the Edit button and copy the source code and paste it onto the new one, then change all the info needed. When putting information on a Maker's page, only put information you are absolutely sure about. When linking, make sure it's not a full link. Use a name if applicable. To the Main Page! Yields this: To the Main Page!, a cleaner, more proper link. Creating RPG Pages With these pages, you can do whatever. The only rule of thumb here is to make sure what's on the page is relevant to the RPG, and that you use enough grammar to make it readable. Recommendations for creating RPG pages is to add pictures when explaining concepts or mobs or characters, and to add a little background on each. You should also link to your RPG on ROBLOX by using the same type of link as described above. Creating Tutorials and Guides You can create a tutorial/guide about whatever; as long as it has something to do with making RPGs. Use proper grammar, and avoid plagiarism. Try to make your own original content! It will make you look better. You can also post video tutorials, though a written manuscript should also be typed in case a person wants to run back and reference something without scanning through a video. When Using References Give credit! When using quotations or ideas set forth by other people or Makers, add a link to where you found the quotation to the bottom of your article. We don't want to be charged with plagiarism! Punishments Punishments will be tolled out based on the severity of the infraction, and how many times the infraction has occurred. Me, Migivary and Valgas are the only ones whom can dish out punishments; meaning that if one of us isn't in a good mood, your punishment can vary. Warnings will always come before bans, unless it's pornographic in nature. How to Become an Admin Donate lots of info, write lots of tutorials and guides, and being a Moderator/Administrator in the group will help your chances. Don't ask, because that will lower your chances. Revisions Revisions can and will be made to these Guidelines at any time. Please follow it! Category:Guide Category:Rules